


Use Your Words

by Kamemor



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamemor/pseuds/Kamemor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of missing scenes mostly involving Harry. Not in chronological order, but the chapter summaries indicate when each one is set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luke, Not Anakin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during "Versus Zoom" (2x18), after Cisco tells Barry his worries about ending up like Darth Vader.

“Hey, Ramon?” Cisco looked up from his computer to see that Harry had abandoned whatever it was he was tinkering with, and had spun his chair around to face Cisco. He rolled his eyes.

“What do you want, Harry?” He wasn’t particularly in the mood for dealing with the human personification of Grumpy Cat right now, and made sure his tone of voice made that clear. Harry frowned slightly, obviously picking up on that, but forged ahead anyway.

“You shouldn’t worry about becoming Darth Vader,” he said. Well that was unexpected. Cisco hadn’t told anyone other than Barry about his fears, and Harry definitely hadn’t been around when that happened.

“What? How did you...?”

“You mutter, under your breath. It’s distracting.” Harry had that look on his face that indicated that his last comment was both a genuine criticism and intended to be jokingly teasing. Cisco was never sure how he managed both of those things at the same time, but he did it a lot. He folded his arms, and shot Harry a challenging look.

“Okay then, wise guy. Why shouldn’t I worry about becoming Vader?” Harry broke his gaze, rubbed his wrist awkwardly and then made eye contact again.

“Because you’re not Anakin. You’re Luke. The one who learns from the other’s mistakes and goes on to use his powers for good.” Cisco just stared at him. That was... a genuinely kind and insightful thing to say. And it was _Harry_ who had said it.

“Are you feeling okay? Because I’m pretty certain you just said something nice to me.” Harry shot him a look. And then, unexpectedly, his face softened again.

“I’m just saying something that needed to be said. You moping around the place worrying that you’re going to go Dark Side is a waste of everyone’s time. It’s not going to happen. So quit worrying.”

“But..”

“ _You are not Reverb._ Just like Caitlin isn’t Killer Frost and I’m not your Harrison Wells. Eobard Thawne. Whoever. You’re your own man. Start acting like it, and stop worrying about the mistakes of someone who isn’t you.” Harry took his glasses off and gestured emphatically with them.

“Now, I might not have known Reverb, but I’ve been stuck with you for these past few months and that’s been enough to show me that you’ve got nothing to worry about. If you’re a Skywalker, Cisco, you’re Luke.” Harry said this with his usual ‘what I say is right and you’re not going to argue’ tones and, for once, Cisco found that comforting rather than annoying. Also, he’d used Cisco’s given name, something he very rarely did. Completely unsure how to respond to this, he broke Harry’s gaze and looked down at his hands. After all, genuinely emotional conversations with Harry were kind of new territory. Well, conversations in which that emotion wasn’t annoyance, to be more accurate. Fortunately, Harry seemed content that he had said all he had meant to, and turned back to his workbench.

Cisco sat there for quite some time, thinking about what both Barry and Harry had said, and slowly his serious expression morphed into a grin. They were both right. He wasn’t Anakin, he was Luke, and dammit he was going to bring balance to the Force! Or, well, the multiverse, as the case may be. Suddenly, he was struck with an entertaining realisation, and he looked back over at Harry.

“Hey, Harry?”

“What?” Harry asked, barely turning his head.

“If I’m Luke, does that make you Obi-Wan or Yoda? I was thinking Obi-Wan because of all the sarcasm, but then I remembered ‘hey, technically speaking you could say Yoda was on Luke’s back all the time...’” Harry gave an exaggerated sigh.

“Stop talking, Ramon.” But, despite the angle that he was sitting at, Cisco could see that he was smiling to himself. Cisco smiled too, shook his head in amusement at Harry’s stubborn insistence on pretending that he didn’t care, and went back to his computer. An opened search engine and a few clicks and keystrokes later, and the lab was filled with the opening trumpets of the Star Wars main theme. Which Cisco thought made for a rather excellent soundtrack to his newfound determination to use his powers to help save the multiverse.


	2. Accident Prone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during "Invincible" (2x22)- Harry recovers from the sonic pulse, and he and Jesse have a conversation about how the universe seems to have it out for them.

Jesse Wells sat next to her dad’s bed, her head resting on his chest. She knew that he would be alright- the sonic pulse had been intentionally calibrated not to cause any lasting damage- but she couldn’t help but worry. Worry, and feel guilty, because it was her headphones malfunctioning that had meant her dad had been exposed to the pulse in the first place. Not that that was her fault, but still. Guilt wasn’t exactly the sort of emotion that bowed to rationality.

Eventually, she felt him stirring and sat up. Harry blinked his way back to consciousness and immediately put a hand to his forehead.

“Ow,” he groaned. “That wasn’t pleasant.”

“No kidding,” Jesse said. “Hey, proof that it worked, though.”

“I built it; of course it was going to work.” Jesse laughed incredulously.

“You just keep telling yourself that, Dad.” Harry raised his eyebrows and then chuckled self-deprecatingly.

“Okay then, Ramon built it; of course it was going to work.”

“That’s better,” Jesse agreed. “You know, you should tell him that every once in a while, how much you appreciate him. Don’t give me that look,” she said as Harry pulled a face. “It won’t kill you to admit that you like people.”

“You’re just saying this now because I’m a captive audience, aren’t you?”

“Yup!” said Jesse, brightly. “Speaking of, Henry says you’re to stay in bed until he checks you over. He wants to make sure there aren’t any side effects that are only manifesting now that you’re conscious again.” Harry sighed exaggeratedly.

“If I must.”

“Yes, you must.” They sat there in comfortable silence for a little while, until Jesse had a thought. “You know, it’s weird you being the one in the hospital bed for once. Seems like I’ve spent most of my time in one of those things since getting here.” Harry laughed.

“You and me both. I think this Earth has it out for us.” Jesse frowned.

“What do you mean, us? You’ve been injured here before?” Harry suddenly became awkward, as if realising that he had said too much.

“Oh, um, it’s nothing, honey. Doesn’t matter.”

“Oh yes it does. You got hurt and you didn’t tell me?” Harry squirmed under her interrogating stare, and then sighed.

“I didn’t want to worry you. Besides, I’m fine now.” Jesse folded her arms. He wasn’t going to get away with deflecting her questions.

“If you don’t tell me, I’ll ask Caitlin. And if she tries to pull doctor-patient-confidentiality I’ll go ask Cisco. I’m sure he’ll be more than happy to tell me what happened.” Harry pulled a face.

“Fine. I’ve been injured twice. The first time, I got punched across a room by a giant telepathic gorilla- don’t ask- and had to get stitches in my side. Then I got shot.”

“You got shot!? Where?” Harry gestured vaguely at his upper chest. “Dad! What happened?”

“Joe’s police partner wasn’t in the loop, she saw me, thought I was the other guy. Except this time Barry wasn’t around to catch the bullets.”

“You’d been shot at before that!?” Harry smiled wryly.

“The good Detective West had a rather extreme reaction the first time we met. Like I said before, my face doesn’t do me any favours on this Earth.” Jesse’s shock was evident on her face. And then she frowned.

“But you got shot in the chest. How did you...?”

“Survive? Jay Garrick, believe it or not, took Velocity and pulled the bullet out of my chest. I guess he still needed me alive at that point.” Jesse flopped backwards into her seat, processing what Harry had said.

“Why didn’t you tell me any of this?”

“Because it all turned out fine in the end. It’s not like a few extra scars are worth you getting worried over.” Jesse looked at him, and then sighed. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Harry smiled, and then pulled her into a one armed hug. She leaned her head against his shoulder and briefly closed her eyes. Then Jesse remembered something that he’d said earlier. “Okay, I know you said don’t ask, but you’re going to have to tell me the story about the giant telepathic gorilla.”


	3. Old Faces, New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during 2x22, after Barry brings Tina up to speed on everything that's been going on.

“So,” said a voice from the doorway. “You’re the parallel universe doppelganger of the man who was once my oldest friend.” Harry looked up at Dr McGee and nodded. He’d decided to let Barry and the others handle the explaining, since he hadn’t actually been there for a lot of it, but he’d expected that Dr McGee might come and talk to him afterwards.

“So it would seem,” he replied, with a slight smile. Dr McGee wandered into the lab and leant against one of the work surfaces.

“God, this city gets stranger every year. Then again, it must seem even stranger to you. Some of the things Barry told me about your Earth…” Harry frowned.

“He shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why not?” Dr McGee asked, slightly offended. “If I’m going to work with you people to stop Zoom, then I need to know these things.” Harry gave a short sigh.

“That’s not what I meant.” Dr McGee folded her arms.

“Then what did you mean?”

“I meant that the less people from your world know about mine the better. The ‘what if’s, the ‘why didn’t I’s… It’s distracting.”

“I see,” said Dr McGee, her posture getting slightly less confrontational. “So I suppose that means you won’t be telling me about the Christina McGee from your Earth?”

“I think that’s probably for the best.” Dr McGee pulled a face.

“Oh well.” Then she looked at Harry quizzically. “How much do you know about your doppelganger from this Earth?” Harry snorted.

“Too much. I know he lied to and manipulated everyone here.” He gestured vaguely in the direction of the group of people still in the main Cortex. “I know he was a murderer.” Dr McGee shook her head emphatically and Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes, I know that was all Eobard Thawne. But he was pretending to be ‘Harrison Wells’, so really how different could the original man have been?”

“Very,” said Dr McGee. “I did tell you that he was my best friend, didn’t I?” Harry folded his arms and frowned, intrigued. Dr McGee sighed. “You know, until Mr Allen brought me up to speed, I couldn’t understand why everything went so wrong between us. We were thick as thieves, the best of friends, but he changed so much after the car accident. Of course, now I know that he quite literally became a different man.”

“Car accident?”

“Yes. My Harrison and his wife, Tess, another dear friend of mine, were in a car accident in early 2000. Tess was killed, and Harrison was never the same again. Metaphorically, the man who was my friend died that night too. It turns out that was more true than I thought.” Dr McGee looked sad, and Harry understood why. It must be a lot to take in, the news that her best friend had died sixteen years previously and she hadn’t even known it.

“It seems some things are constants across universes,” Harry couldn’t help but muse bitterly. Dr McGee frowned at him.

“What…?”

“I, uh… I lost my wife as well.” He looked away, unable to retain eye contact.

“Oh, Harrison, I’m so sorry. When did she…?” Harry shook his head emphatically, and Dr McGee got the message that he really didn’t want to talk about it. They stood there in silence for a few seconds, until Dr McGee chuckled slightly. Harry looked at her enquiringly.

“What’s so funny?”

“You’re a lot like him, you know. My Harrison, I mean.”

“Really? I’ve been told on multiple occasions that I have rather a lot in common with Thawne, and you said he was quite different.”

“Oh no, he played his part well. But there were distinct differences. The way he responded to grief, to stress… It wasn’t quite what I expected. But from what Mr Allen has told me about you… I recognise you. If my Harrison had led a different life, I think he would have ended up very much like you.” Harry was taken aback. It was so strange, hearing about his actual doppelganger for once, rather than the man who had stolen his face.

“Dr McGee, I…” Dr McGee laughed.

“You can call me Tina, you know. Unless you’d rather I switched to Dr Wells? Or perhaps Harry?” She raised her eyebrows at the last one, as if she knew exactly what his response would be. Harry shook his head.

“No, no, um, Harrison is fine. Tina,” he said, with a slight nod of acknowledgement as he said her name. She laughed.

“My Harrison wasn’t a fan of nicknames either. Why do you put up with it?”

“It, um, it makes them more comfortable.” He gestured again at the group in the Cortex. Dr McGee- Tina- smiled.

“Mr Allen was right. You’re far less of a jerk than you pretend to be.”

“Oh he said that, did he?” Harry raised his eyebrows and Tina laughed.

“He thinks very highly of you, you know. They all do.” Harry had no idea what to say in response to that, so he suddenly became distracted by fidgeting with his watch. “There you go again,” said Tina, amused. “Just like my Harrison: no idea how to respond to people being nice to you. You should have seen how tongue-tied he got when Tess talked to him. And that was after they got married.” Harry kept fidgeting, but glanced up briefly and gave a slight smile.

“That sounds familiar,” he said softly.

“I thought it might. Anyway, I should probably get back through there. Barry should be back soon with the memory unit. It was very nice to meet you, Harrison. Properly, I mean.” She held out a hand, which Harry shook, returning her smile.

“It was nice to meet you too, Tina. And, um, I’m sorry for breaking into your facility and stealing your pulse rifle.”

“Ah, I was meaning to ask you about that. How’s it holding up?”

“Well. I had to make a few modifications to the power core so that the charge would last longer, but it’s gotten me out of more than a few scrapes.” Tina nodded, looking pleased.

“I’ll tell you what: you give me the specs for those modifications, and any future ones you make, and I’ll let you keep it. It is technically still my property, after all.” Harry nodded.

“You’ve got yourself a deal.”

“Excellent! Well, duty calls.” Tina started to head back out into the Cortex.

“It does indeed. And, uh, Tina?”

“Yes, Harrison?”

“Thank you, for telling me about my actual doppelganger.” Tina nodded, and smiled.

“Any time. In fact, if you’re ever looking for company outside of STAR Labs, call me. I’d love to pick your brain about these Breaches I’ve heard so much about. And I daresay you’d enjoy some company who can keep up on such matters.” Harry chuckled.

“Well, yes, that would be a nice change.”

“Excellent. In which case, I shall no doubt see you around.” Harry nodded, and smiled after Tina as she left. She was right- as much as he enjoyed working with the STAR Labs team, none of them were physicists. And none of them were old friends of his real doppelganger either. Now that he’d met Tina properly, it was evident that the Harrison Wells of this Earth had had good taste in friends. Christina McGee was good people, and he found that he was actually looking forward to the chance to get to know her better.

And that boded very well for the future. Friendship wasn’t exactly high on his list of priorities at the moment (he knew that more than one person would probably argue that it never had been), but having the option there? Harry found that immensely reassuring. Not that he’d ever admit to that, of course.


End file.
